Trina Vega
Trina Vega (nacida el 02 de mayo de 1993) es la hermana mayor de Tori Vega y sirve como uno de los personajes principales de la serie de televisión de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Trina es un año mayor que Tori, y se encuentra en la clase mayor en Hollywood Arts. Trina es interpretada por Daniella Monet. Biografía Primera Temporada Piloto El Monólogo del Pájaro Combate Escénico La Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños En este episodio, su hermana Tori le canta una canción a ella como regalo de cumpleaños, después ella vende la canción que hizo Tori haciendo creer que la que estaba cantando era ella. Jade Bota a Beck Tori, la Zombie Robarazzi Los Sobrevivientes del Calor En este episodio va a la playa con sus amigos y se queda encerrada en el br Wi-Fi en el Cielo La Gran Presentación de Beck La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong El Nuevo Novio de Cat Loca de Frustración La Muerte de Rex Los Diddly-Bops La Estrella del Wok El Wood Una Película de Dale Squires Una Noche en Casa de Sikowitz Segunda Temporada Rogando de Rodillas La Caída de Tori Helado Para Ke$ha Tori se Atora La Arruina Bailes Encerrados El Regreso de Helen ¿Quién le Hizo Eso a Trina? Tori Tortura al Maestro El Amor Imposible de André Pesadilla en la Calle del Pastelito Una Noche con Victorious Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Historia Al principio de la serie, es solo Trina la que asiste a Hollywood Arts. Mientras Tori y un compañero de la escuela están trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias Trina llega furiosa a su casa, argumentando que la emparejaron con Andre Harris, un chico más joven que ella, para la Muestra Anual de Talento de la escuela. Trina le pide a su hermana que les ayude a Andre y a ella a ensayar, pues interpretará "Make It Shine". El trío practica la canción (y pronto queda evidente el nulo talento de Trina), pero cuando llega el momento de subir al escenario, Trina queda incapacitada para actuar, pues su lengua aumenta de tamaño por una reacción alérgica de unas hierbas chinas con las que se suponia cantaría mejor si hacía gargaras con ellas. Tori toma su lugar en el escenario e interpreta "Make it Shine " de una forma asombrosa, por lo que se le ofrece una plaza en Hollywood Arts. Características Trina es la hermana mayor de Tori a quien le lleva dos años. Aunque realmente se preocupa y quiere mucho a su hermana, Trina es terriblemente egocéntrica, materialista, egoísta, altanera y cree ciegamente que la fama es su destino, pero en realidad es pesíma cantante y actriz, aunque parece ser buena bailarina. Se cree una de las estudiantes más populares de Hollywood Arts, pero por lo que se llega a observar en los episodios, parece no tener amigos, pues en "Survival of the Hottest, se autoinvita a un viaje a la playa que el grupo de Tori estaba organizando y la gente suele alejarse de ella, pero Trina parece no darse cuenta de ello. thumb|Trina Vega (Daniella Monet)Se demostro en "Tori the Zombie" que ella no se asusta con nada, pues dice que le bastó ver a su abuela desnuda para que nada la asustara. En "Survival of the Hottest (La supervivencia de los más calientes)", Trina mostró su lado más egoísta cuando se negó a compartir su agua con los demás mientras ellos quedaron atrapados en todos los RV de Beck. Trina puede ser simpática, pero no es fácil de abordar, o mejor dicho, no es una persona fácil de tratar. Trina mostró su lado ingrato en "The Birthweek Song (La canción de la semana de cumpleaños)", en la que no tuvo en cuenta la canción (Eres la razón) que Tori cantó para ella en un presente real, mucho consternó a Tori y André (el escritor de la canción). Ella también demostró ser muy molesta y acosadora cuando ella seguía molestando a Perez Hilton después de que él tomó de nuevo la cámara que le robaron a él. Hay varios gags corriendo Trina. Ella se enoja fácilmente, incluso cuando las personas no están tratando de ofenderla. A menudo va a señalar, "Estoy muy molesta!" Otro chiste es que ella se pone celosa cuando las personas tienen más talento que ella. Por ejemplo, en el piloto, que implica que André es un pianista medio cuando en realidad es muy logrado. A pesar de que finalmente le dice Trina que Tori es más grande que ella en el gran escaparate, añade, "yo he sido in creíble!" lo que implica que ella cree que puede hacerlo mejor, a pesar de su aparente falta de talento vocal. Relaciones Tori Vega La relación de Trina con su hermana parece ser bastante buena. Trina es su apoyo de Tori, y viceversa. Como en el episodio piloto, cuando Tori quería dejar Hollywood Arts, Trina la convence para quedarse, porque era grande en el concurso de talentos. Pero siendo tan egoísta como es Trina, rápidamente respondió, "Pero me hubiera sido increíble!" En "La canción semana de cumpleaños", su relación se volvió pues Trina no apareció la canción de Tori. Andre Harris Trina era socio de Andre en el escaparate de talentos anuales. Trina a men udo le llama André "Andrew" o "Andy" e ignoró el hecho de que él escribió la canción que estaba cantando, alegando que nadie le impo rta quien escribe una canción. André parece muy tolerante, sin embargo, parecen estar en buenos términos. Es asociado de Trina también se reunieron, rápidamente se convirtió en el mejor amigo de la hermana de Trina, Tori. Robbie Shapiro De acuerdo con ella en "La lucha contra el escenario", no le gusta mucho Robbie. Después se dan un beso para una audición, que constantemente le molesta en los avances pues el coqueta en vano, pero al final la deja sola. Ellos no parecen estar en buenos términos. Robbie también vomitó en la bolsa de Trina después de beber agua de la pecera de Beck en el episodio "La supervivencia de los más calientes". En el episodio: "El nuevo novio de Cat" , se observa que Trina y Robbie son amigos desde que ella lo deja sentir sus pies y le hace poner los pies suaves. Cat Valentine Nunca interactuaron entre sí hasta "Tori the Zombie", ya que fueron asignados a trabajar juntas para recuperar un antídoto para Tori cuando ella tenía una máscara de zombie pegada en la cara. Usando ese episodio como una base, que parecen estar en buenos términos. Ellos parecen ser amigas, a pesar de que Trina se enoja con ella. Ella incluso le pidió su número de teléfono en "La supervivencia de los más calientes" a su llamada cuando se fue y la abraza cuando les sale, un indicio de que ella se preocupa por ella. Jade West No hay interacción, o por lo menos, no una amistad. A Jade no le agrada much o. En "Beck rompe con Jade", cuando Trina le dio un volante, Jade lo arrugó y se la metió por la camisa en el sujetador. En " La canción de la semana de cumpleaños" Tori pregunta qué pasa en su cumpleaños y Jade dice "Talento". En "La supervivencia de los más calientes", Jade dice a Trina que "No nos caes bien" dos veces. Ellos no están en buenos términos, y parecen ser enemigos. Jade es también es uno de los pocos personajes que habla de la falta de talento de Trina. Beck Oliver No hay interacción, pero Trina hace un comentario a su autocaravana en "La supervivencia de los más calientes", pero luego se recuperó debido a su experiencia en ella. En el episodio en el que Jade y Beck rompen definitivamente, ella hace un comentario sobre cómo siempre pensó que ella y Beck serían la pareja perfecta, demostrando que siente algo por él.y se besan en él capitulo nosw Curiosidades * A veces trata a Tori como un bebé. Por ejemplo, le toca la nariz de Tori Tori, cuando dice que no. * Su dirección es la referencia al des creador Dan Schneider. S (Sur) - Schneider, en nombre de la calle-James, el Dr. (Avance) - Dan. * Ella es alérgica a la hierba china, ya que la lengua se le hincha. * Se ha dicho de Jade es la que nadie quiere, pero en "La canción una semana de cumpleaños", se dijo que tenía una amiga llamada Molly (poco los pies, los muslos grandes), lo que implica que Jade está claramente tratando de dejar de leer. O tal vez Molly no es un amigo en absoluto, sino simplemente alguien que sabe de Trina y la considera un amigo. * En el "Piloto", Trina tenía el pelo negro, pero en episodios posteriore tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y se pone de relieve. * Ella estuvo ausente en los episodios "Robarazzi", "Big Beck Break", y "La Gran Estafa Ping Pong" porque Daniella estaba ocupada filmando el episodio de iCarly iPsycho y estaba enferma antes de la filmación de los dos últimos episodios. * A Trina en realidad le gusta oler los pies. * En el episodio: "Freak the Freak Out", atacó a Robbie, Beck, y André con lo que parecía movimientos de artes marciales. * Trina odia los guisantes, como se ve en la película, Freak the Freak Out. * Trina pasa a ser flexible. Se la vio caer por la escalera de aterrizaje en una fracción, y cuando estaba atacando a Pérez Hilton. * Trina es representada como una cantante muy mala; Daniella Monet, es, de hecho, una buena cantante. * Trina dijo que ella ha visto a su abuela desnuda, ahora no puede tener miedo de nadlink=Enlace|righta * Es extraño que trina que no tiene ningun otro talento y canta extremadamente mal,haya estado en hollywood arts,ya que solo entran gente con grandes talentos(Por eso tori entro a hollywood arts al ver que es exelente cantante) * Mas extraño aun que trina que sabe artes marciales,no haya entrado a hollywood arts por eso. * En el capitulo Como Entró Trina, se revela que Trina entró porque Sikowitz tomó un coco que estaba podrido y lo hizo ver alucinaciones. Demostró su lado más generoso al ofrecer un beso en los labios a un niño. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Personajes femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes de Hollywood Arts